Sweet Memories
by Valeria Lollipop
Summary: This is my first time write Vocaloid's fanfic. Yeah I don't know it looks good or not. But I hope you like it by the way I'm still learning English so sorry with my bad english.


All of the characters belong to their owner-

Sweet Memories

_Usually people when that day already near, always prepare anything to make it looks beautiful. But not all of them will look beautiful, isn't it? This story will tell us about our life isn't easy. We can't make this life always easy forever. _

**20 December**

There's a girl who looks lonely stand in front of the airport. She always looks at her watch like waiting for someone. Her face is so panic but excited waiting for someone. Waiting and waiting until finally she run out of time. She decided to leave without looking back. But suddenly she hear a voice call her name. And she looks back. She's shock and run to someone who calls her name. The guy who calls her name is so similar with her.

''**BRUK!'' **

Both of them fall down but happy.

''Len ! Finally we meet again!''

Len immediately ruffled Rin's hair and smiles.

''Yeah finally! I miss you!''

''I miss you too! I thought you won't come. ''

''Hehe, I will come no matter what happen. After all promise must be kept, right?''

''Yeah!''

**21 December**

A girl who has yellow short hair gets ready to go somewhere with her friend.

''_I hope today will be my best memories in my life. Give me more time.'' _

She smiles happily but actually she's sad.

Then she goes with her friend, Hatsune Miku. She looks Rin who is daydreaming in the middle of the trip.

''Rin, don't daydream! What are you thinking?''

''Eh, what's up?''

''Who are you thinking? Len?''

''...Nope.''

''_Sorry Len..Miku..''_

''Oh, if so let's go!''

''Yea—'' before Rin continue her answer, suddenly there's a car drove at a high speed almost hit Miku.

''**DUAR!''**

''Ouch..Rin..you're okay?''

But there's no answer.

Miku tries to stand and looks around. She's shock and run to Rin's place. She cries and she hugs her tightly.

''Rin..wake up Rin..Wake up! RIN! RIIIIIIINNNNNN!''

Crying and crying..looks for help but useless. Suddenly she hears footsteps three people that she knew. One of them stop walk. Miku looks straight ahead and see one more person. He steps slowly and fell on his knees. Three of them look at him with a sad faces.

''Len...he will be ok. We already called the hospital.''

He's not answering.

He takes Rin from Miku and hugs tightly. He cries..

''Rin..''

**24 December**

Already three days she hasn't opened her eyes. Under the custody of his friends, Len goes to the doctor's room. The doctor's face looks sad. Len sits face to face with the doctor.

''You're Kagamine Rin's twin right?

''Yeah.''

''What's your name?''

''Kagamine Len.''

''I'm sorry about this, Len. Maybe your twin can't live any longer anymore. She suffered from leukemia. We already tried but it's useless.''

''...''

Len doesn't believe it.

**25 December**

She woke up from her sleep and looks around. She looks like searching for someone and she smiles.

''Len..''

''_I'm sorry..Len..''_

A tears drop from her eyes. She's shock and try to erase her tears. And suddenly Len woke up.

''Rin..?''

''Len..?''

''Is that you, Rin?''

''...Len—'' Before she continue her sentence, Len already hugged tightly and tears drop from his eyes.

''Rin! You're fine! I worry about you!''

''Len..sorry..you..already knew yeah?''

She looks Len's expresion although his face looks happy. He nods slowly.

''Sorry..Len..I never told you about this before..Because I don't want to make you worry about me..''

-Silence-

''...Idiot! I worry? Rin..we will always share a sense of joy and a sorrow together although it's happy or sad. And like now, when you suffer I also suffer too. Because you're my lovely twin sister.''

He cries.

''Thank you Len for everything..I'm sorry..for hid all of this..from you..''

''No, the one who should say sorry is me, not you! I'm the one who left you alone, always like that..''

Rin smiles or you can say she cries happily.

''I love you, Len.''

Len can't hold his tears seeing the person that he loved die in his arms.

''I love you too, Rin.''

After so long, Kagamine Len disappears in front of his friends.

**Three months later**

''Hurry up, Kaito! Gakupo!''

''Yeah!''

''Already three months..''

''Yeah..but today is the day!''

''Yeah..I miss them so much..''

''Them? Only one people right?

''...yeah..''

Three of them run to the place that already decided. Suddenly Mku was hit by someone. She's shock. She looks the person's face.

''Rin?''

''Miku..''

''Miku!''

Kaito and Gakupo run toward to her.

''Are you fine?''

''Ah yeah..but—''

Before she tries to continue her sentence, the person who hit her suddenly disappears.

''Rin..''

''Rin..?''

''Just now I saw her.''

''That must be an illusion..no way..''

She stands up and goes together with her friends. The mysterious person who hid Miku suddenly appears again when Miku and her friends go. She smiles.

''Today is the day..Hatsune Miku..Kamui Gakupo..Kaito and..Kagamine Len.''

She smiles happily.

**At Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo's place**

''_She's...Kagamine Rin right?''_

She runs while she thinks about that. Suddenly she stumbles stones and fell down. She tries to stand but she hears a footsteps that she knows. The footsteps stop in front of her. That person gives hand to Miku.

''Are you fine?''

''Ah yeah..thank you..''

She stands with his helps.

''Sorry..who are you?''

''...Miku..Hatsune Miku.. I'm sorry..I can't tell my identity..because it's not the perfect time. But today is the day. Please wait for a little bit longer.''

That person suddenly disappear in front of Miku.

-Silence-

Then three of them continue their trip. At that place, so many people already arrived. They look a diverse writings.

''_Welcome to Vocaloid Land!''_

They look for their friends. Although she's happy but she feels that someone's watching her all the time. She looks back and shock.

''_I will come back soon..but maybe you will remember about me..until that day come.''_

Miku walks slowly to the person who's watching her. They smile.

''..you—''

''Haha yeah..we already met before.''

''B-but..why you're here?''

''Because this is my place.''

''Actually who are you?''

''We can't hid it anymore, Len.''

''Len?''

They release the hood and a very familiar face makes her very shock.

''Len and Rin?''

They smile happily and nod.

''My name is Kagamine Rinny.''

''And my name is Kagamine Lenny.''

''Both of us are twin and you can say we're the reincarnation of Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin.''

Miku doesn't answer but she smiles happily.

''_From now on, we will live together and no one can separate us.''_

_-The End-_

**Author's note **:

Well..done. I know it's weird because this is my first time I write Vocaloid's fanfic. =w= Sorry if there's a typo. And also I'm still learning English language. So sorry if my English bad =3= Haha and yeah I can't continue my Bleach's fanfic because my mind is blank /shot. But I hope you like it. Thank you.


End file.
